


The day that everything went wrong.

by Duthobloocha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duthobloocha/pseuds/Duthobloocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día normal. Una reunión entre cuatro amigos. ¿Que podría salir mal? El día en que Mary Watson decide organizar una cita doble, todo parece pintar normal hasta que la tragedia alcanza a los cuatro. Si tuvieras que escoger a quien perder, ¿cual sería tu decisión?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day that everything went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo que subo a esta plataforma. (espero haberlo hecho bien). Una perspectiva un poco cruda de algo que Sherlock necesitaba para reaccionar y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Molly Hooper. 
> 
> Espero que mi trabajo les agrade. Cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida. 
> 
> ¡Gracias!

Variables  
The day that everything went wrong.

 

John Watson levanto el cuello sólo para poder acomodar mejor el corbatín que Mary le había regalado. El no era un verdadero fanático de esos artilugios, pero si a su esposa le agradaba como lucían, ¿quién era él para juzgar?  
-Horrible. Sólo te falta el bigote para hacer juego con eso-  
Oh claro, si había alguien quien pudiera juzgarlo ese era Sherlock Holmes.  
-Bueno, como en tú cuello lo único que combina es una bufanda- Musito, -No creo que seas la mejor persona para opinar de esto, aunque depende ¿Acaso publicaste un artículo que hablara de los 47 tipos de nudos de corbatines y corbatas?-  
-59 de hecho. El último conteo llego a eso y no sabes lo útiles que resultan cuando se trata de asfixiar a alguien-  
John volteó los ojos dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, pero algo en el tono de su amigo le persuadió de hacerlo, ¿acaso lo había escuchado ironizar?  
-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto al tiempo que salía del baño y miraba por el pasillo de aquel piso que solían compartir.  
La sombra de Sherlock Holmes atravesó la estancia y a juzgar por el movimiento de la bata que se distinguió, John Watson pudo saber que su amigo aún seguía en pijama.  
-¡Hombre!- Grito caminando hacia él, -¿Acaso jamás te vas a cambiar?-  
-Ni he decidido que ponerme aún- Mintió al tiempo que tomaba un periódico y comenzaba a hojearlo.  
-Claro. ¿No será que estas nervioso y no sabes que ponerte?-  
-¿Nervioso?-  
-No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de salir con la Doctora Molly Hooper- Sonrió divertido.  
-Que Mary y tu tengan ideas raras de los fines de esta reunión, no significa que yo no me haya percatado de eso- Farfullo, -Sólo accedí a hacer esto porque ustedes me lo pidieron amablemente-  
Claro, su "amablemente" había incluido a Mary amenazando a Sherlock de que si no asistía a la cena que estaba organizando, John se enteraría de las píldoras anticonceptivas que había puesto en el café de su mejor amigo.  
-Será una buena ocasión de salir y reunirnos como amigos, como los adultos que se supone que somos- Dijo John.  
-¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?-  
John negó con la cabeza antes de regresar a su viejo cuarto para terminarse de arreglar.  
-Nos vamos en 15 minutos así tenga que arrastrarte con todo y bata-  
Sherlock pasó las manos por su rostro con frustración  
-25- Farfullo, -Aunque estuviéramos listos en 15 minutos, las chicas van a llegar tarde... Tardáremos menos tiempo en conseguir un taxi si salimos a una hora cerrada., y considerando el tiempo de traslado para el restaurante, llegaremos justo al momento en que ellas lleguen-  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que ellas llegarán tarde y nosotros a tiempo?-  
-Variables John, todos los elementos que juegan en nuestra contra o a favor- 

...

-¡Molly, sal ahora mismo o tendré que ir por ti!- el grito de Mary Watson resonó por todo el piso.  
La insinuada lanzo un pequeño suspiro antes de morder su labio inferior.  
El atuendo que su amiga le había escogido se suponía que tenía que mostrarla elegante, poderosa... en vez de eso sentía que estaba usando una piel que no le correspondía.  
-¿Podemos ver otras opciones?- pregunto con un tono de voz tranquilo.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto Mary al no escucharla,-¿Sabes algo? Voy por ti- Aseguro y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta de su habitación sólo para encontrar a la patóloga más reconocida del hospital San Barts, ataviada con un elegante vestido de seda azul.  
-Molly, te queda divino-  
-¿Tú crees?- Dudo la doctora al tiempo que colocaba las manos en sus rodillas -Es demasiado corto, y el escote me es incómodo... Yo creo que esto es en un error-  
-Ni pienses en quitártelo. Te vez hermosa y profesional: toda una mujer- Aseguro, -Ya es tiempo de que los hombres a tu alrededor lo vean, y lo que es más, que tu también lo creas-  
-¿En... En serio?- Titubeo  
Mary lanzo un suspiro antes de colocarse detrás de su amiga para que ambas vieran su reflejo.  
-Yo veo a una mujer inteligente, fuerte, muy guapa... A una mujer con ganas de comerse al mundo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver tu?-  
Molly suspiro.  
-De acuerdo, lo intentare-  
Mary negó con la cabeza.  
-Verás que esta cena será algo bueno, no lo se... Quizás podamos hacerlo costumbre-  
-Dudo que Sherlock vuelva a aceptar salir de esta manera, aún sigo dudando de las razones por las que acepto venir en primer lugar. ¿Estás segura de que sabe que voy a ir yo?-  
La rubia esposa de John Watson casi se atragantó.  
-Claro que sí, es más, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando le dije que tu irías, y que seríamos los 4, lo cual es una muy buena señal-  
O algo así.  
Después de las amenazas dadas al mejor amigo de su esposo, al pobre detective no le quedaron muchas opciones, pero Mary estaba segura de que realmente no se había quedado tan desencantando con la idea.  
Era una suposición que esperaba fuera la correcta.  
-Vamos ya- la apresuro saliendo de sus pensamientos. -Es normal que las chicas lleguemos tarde pero no hay que abusar de ese don- salió del cuarto y emprendió camino rumbo a la puerta.  
Molly trastabillo un poco con sus tacones, pero finalmente la alcanzo.  
-Verás que esta noche será inolvidable- Musito Mary mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y emprendía la marcha  
-Espera- La detuvo Molly, -Falta mi celular-  
-Descuida, eso es lo de menos. Yo traigo el mío- se afianzó más para evitar que escapara.

...

Estaban sentando en la pequeña recepción del elegante restaurante.  
Sherlock miraba el lugar y a juzgar por los gruñidos que soltaba de vez en cuando, lo hacía con enfado.  
-No empieces- Lo persuadió John.  
-No estoy haciendo nada- se defendió.  
-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor... Sólo dilo. Así podremos matar el tiempo en lo que llegan las chicas-  
-Básicamente es un: tenía razón. Ellas iban a llegar tarde-  
Ahora fue el turno de John para bufar.  
-¿Y lo otro?-  
-Veamos...- rascó su barbilla, -El dueño del restaurante original hace mucho que se desentendió del lugar, ahora lo tomo un corporativo pero eso no lo hace mejor, tiene que ver más con la fama que aun lo precede y puedes saber que es por corporativo debido a que la decoración se ve muy acartonada, no tiene el toque familiar que solía tener-  
-Pues, el sazón aún...-  
-Piénsalo John. ¿La comida es buena o sólo es el renombre de la misma?-  
El doctor negó con la cabeza.  
-Creo que las chicas se están retrasando más de lo que esperaba- saco su celular y marcó el número de su esposa, -Que raro... Me manda directo a buzón-  
-Puente de Eccleston. Es usual que la señal falle por esa zona-  
-Sí, debe de ser...-  
15 minutos más tarde, John ya se había puesta de pie y había salido del local con cierta desesperación. Sherlock resignado, lo siguió  
-¿Le marcaste a Molly como te pedí?- pregunto John  
-Sí. El teléfono suena pero nadie contesta-  
-Dime algo- Pidió con frustración, -Alguna razón de su retraso... Algo que explique esto-  
-Podría ser que...- Sherlock agudizo sus sentido, cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar la ruta tomada.  
Fue cuando escucho la sirena.  
-John...-  
-¡Qué!-  
-Algo no está bien-

...

Los teléfonos sonando con las usuales emergencias de un sábado por la noche.  
Greg Lestrade decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse mejor en los informes que aún debía de completar  
-Señor- la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de improviso.  
Era Donovan.  
-¿Alguna emergencia en particular?- Pregunto mirando de reojo.  
La teniente no respondió, sólo abrió los labios y acerco un papel al escritorio.  
-No es nuestra división- dijo cuando leyó el encabezado.  
-Señor...- musito en tono suplicante.  
Greg tomo el papel y lo leyó con más detenimiento antes de ponerse de pie casi con furia  
-Necesito el teléfono. Necesito...-  
-Considere que usted querría hacer la llamada- Le entrego el aparato.  
El asintió.

...

Reacciono al sentir su celular.  
-¿Son ellas?- pregunto John esperanzado.  
Sherlock no respondió, simplemente tomo su celular y escucho.  
-Estamos en el Village East- Dijo al cabo de un momento, -Te esperáremos aquí- guardo el aparato y miro a su amigo, -John...-  
-Maldita sea Sherlock, ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos- reclamo  
-Algo paso-  
John desesperado esbozó una mueca de descontento.  
-Las chicas- separó muy lentamente los labios, -Algo les ocurrió en el trayecto al restaurante...-  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto John.  
Justo cuando iba a responder, el sonido de una sirena acallo su voz.  
Un auto plateado se estacionó frente a ellos.  
La puerta se abrió y Greg Lestrade descendió.  
-¿Un caso a esta hora? ¿Greg, no crees que nos merecemos un descanso?- intentó bromear John, pero claramente se podía distinguir la preocupación en el tono de su voz.  
Greg paso saliva y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta trasera de su vehículo.  
Sherlock en el acto subió y espero a que su mejor amigo lo imitara.

...

Las peores sospechas de John Watson se asomaron cuando el vehículo oficial se detuvo frente al San Bart  
-Realmente la idea de que este sea un caso urgente no me cae muy mal ahora...- musito a la espera de que alguien dijera algo.  
Greg evito su mirada.  
Y Sherlock, bueno... el actuaba como siempre.  
-Vamos- abrió la puerta del vehículo oficial y descendió a toda prisa.  
John lo siguió muy de cerca.  
La enfermera de la recepción al verlos llegar, abrió la boca pero se contuvo al reconocer a ambos hombres, por el contrario, sólo se limitó bajar la cabeza.  
-Señorta Prince- Greg fue el primero en hablar.  
-Están en, en...-  
-El ala de urgencias- respondió Sherlock y si más atravesó corriendo el pasillo.  
El corazón se le iba encogiendo a cada paso, el sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo... ¿Acaso era posible que estuviera entrando en estado de shock? Nunca en su vida se había preocupado tanto como...  
-¡Sherlock!- lo detuvo John gritándole por 3era vez.  
El detective se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
-Sólo... Sólo quiero confirmar las sospechas- dijo con tono cansino.  
-¿Cuales son tus sospechas?-  
-¿No es obvio?- pregunto desesperándose, -Si Lestrade te llamo y las chicas no han llegado ni contestan, pues los puntos se conectan... y aún tengo la esperanza de que no sea nada de lo que creo-  
-Lo siento John- la voz de Sherlock titubeo.  
-Dilo, por favor dilo... Vamos a atravesar esas puertas y yo- un sollozo escapo de sus labios, -Ellas... Molly... Mi Mary-  
-Ellas sufrieron un accidente automovilístico de camino al restaurante- Paso saliva, -La situación es grave...-  
-No, no, no...- negó John con la cabeza al tiempo que empujo a Sherlock y comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo.  
Ambos fueron detenidos por un par de enfermeras que venían saliendo del ala de urgencias  
-Mary, Mary Watson- grito John desesperado.  
Las enfermeras se miraron y asintió muy despacio.  
Sherlock se acerco y abrió la boca  
-Molly Hooper- musito  
-Mary Watson, por aquí...- comenzó a caminar una hacia la izquierda.  
-Molly Hooper es por la derecha- guió la otra enfermera  
Ambos se miraron antes de dirigirse cada cual por su camino.

...

Atravesar un pasillo, nunca le había parecido algo tan largo a Sherlock, ya que si bien apenas eran unos cuantos metros, el simple caminar le pareció un total calvario.  
En su mente, aún seguían las palabras que Lestrade le había dicho al teléfono:  
"Un accidente... Un accidente fuerte, Mary y Molly iban en el taxi... Reportan un cuerpo sin vida"  
Un cuerpo sin vida.  
Había bloqueado la última parte por inercia.  
Se había negado a escuchar las palabras dichas y había preferido pensar que sólo un accidente de tráfico, un golpe menor, quizás moretones o huesos rotos, pero una muerte...  
-¿Señor?-  
-Si- reacciono de golpe.  
La enfermera señalo una cortina azul y lo instó para que avanzara.  
El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, el momento en que la mujer tardo en correr la tela y mostrar el cuerpo de Molly Hooper...  
...conectado a varios respiradores.  
-Ella...-  
-Esta grave, sufrió varias lesiones internas pero está respondiendo- indicó la enfermera.  
Sherlock Holmes era un egoísta de primera, pero nunca le había importado, jamás lo había notado hasta el momento en que se sintió complacido porque Molly estaba viva, gravemente herida, pero viva, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

....

Jamás encontraría palabras para describir lo que sintió al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, aquel lamento proveniente de la garganta de John Watson cuando le informaron que su esposa había fallecido en el accidente.  
Quiso correr, quiso ayudarlo y darle su confort.  
Realmente se imagino yendo a su lado.  
Pero no pudo.  
No podía despegarse de Molly Hooper.  
Seguía de pie, mirándola fijamente... Intentando dilucidar como había ocurrido el accidente, tratando de no pensar en lo que sentiría si ella hubiera fallecido.  
-Señor- la llamo la enfermera al cabo de un rato, -Tenemos que trasladar a la señorita a una habitación. Hay papeleo que hacer y necesitamos a un responsable. Ella no tiene a nadie-  
-Yo... Yo me encargare de todo- Aseguro sintiendo como la enfermera lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacaba muy despacio del lugar.  
El congelo su cuerpo. Se detuvo renuente a separarse.  
-Señor. Creo que su amigo también lo necesita...-  
Sherlock asintió muy despacio.

...

Con pasos lentos y titubeantes salió del elevador que lo condujo al sótano, avanzaba con una aparente calma que más bien le servía para ocultar el nerviosismo de su cuerpo, y no es que le tuviera miedo entrar a la morgue, al contrario, el siempre se había sentido a gusto en ese lugar, sólo que en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias, por primera vez noto lo lúgubre que era.  
La imagen de John Watson sentado justo al lado de una mesa de trabajo tampoco ayudaba.  
Un cuerpo encima que no tardo en reconocer, aún y bajo esa sábana azul que la cubría.  
-¿John?- lo llamo con cautela.  
-Di lo que tengas que decir- hablo sin despegar la vista del suelo, -Apuesto que para estas horas, ya tienes una idea completa de todo lo que ocurrió-  
Sherlock paso saliva.  
-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-  
-No creo que cambie nada- Admitió el doctor, -Pero a veces, comprender las cosas... Sherlock, tu pudiste regresar de la muerte. Haz lo tuyo, regrésamela de la muerte- lo enfrente con ojos suplicantes.  
El corazón duro y por lo regular frío de Sherlock se encogió ante esto.  
Jamás le había fallado a su mejor amigo, y las veces que había ocurrido, siempre existía una razón, una justificación.  
Esta vez no podía hacer nada.  
-Lo siento- dijo con la mayor sinceridad que le fue posible, porque era verdad, sentía todo lo que estaba pasando, y lo que era peor: le dolía.

...

Su pecho se inflo al buscar con desesperación el aire que no estaba recibiendo, pero algo obstruyo su paso. Frustrada intentó abrir la boca intentando alcanzar el tan vital oxígeno pero un plástico se lo impidió.  
El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, y su raciocinio cayo por la borda cuando empezó a manotear con desesperación.  
-Tranquila, tranquila- una fuerte mano se coloco sobre su pecho.  
Ella siguió los movimientos con cautela, como los largos y delgados dedos quitaban la máscara que cubría su rostro y le permitían volver a sentir el ambiente.  
-¿Sherlock?- dudo al reconocer al famoso detective,  
Debía ser un sueño. El no podía estar ahí.  
¿Oh si?  
-Respira Molly- pidió con tranquilidad  
Ella obedeció tomando una gran bocanada de aire que le supo a fuego, a dolor.  
El paso del aire al abrirse por su nariz y quemarle la garganta, el dolor de sus pulmones al expandirse y quejarse.  
-Duele- dijo con una voz extraña.  
-Tendrás que hacerlo más despacio las próximas veces, continuar así hasta que consigas acompasar tu ritmo-  
Molly asintió y obedeció.  
Sherlock volvió a acomodarse en la silla que estaba al lado y la observo con detenimiento.  
Las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a tomar color al sentir la pesada mirada azul sobre ella, como si su propia existencia dependiera de ese respirar correcto.  
Finalmente se sintió cómoda.  
-She...-  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- la interrumpió.  
-Ni siquiera estoy segura...-miro alrededor, -¿Dónde estoy? Es decir, sé que estoy en un hospital, pero... ¿qué hago aquí?-  
El ruido de los monitores de alrededor se aceleraron a la par de su ritmo cardíaco.  
-Shhh... Tranquila, un paso a la vez-  
Molly lo observo fijamente y volvió a obedecer. Estaba consciente del poder que podía tener Sherlock Holmes sobre ella pero nunca había notado que tanto.  
Ambos se miraron tranquilamente, se observaron.  
La doctora se tomo más tiempo.  
Noto su usual vestimenta, pantalón de vestir y camisa sin corbata.  
Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo impecable que las prendas arrugadas no parecían ser parte de él, como si llevaría demasiados días usándolas. ¿Y su cabello? Sus rizos no estaban despeinados como usualmente los traía, por el contrario, parecían apagados, casi tristes.  
-No recuerdas que ocurrió- Acallo sus pensamientos.  
-Sé dónde estoy pero no recuerdo el porqué- Admitió la joven, -Tampoco entiendo que haces tú aquí-  
-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?- cruzo sus dedos y los apoyo sobre su rostro en su usual posición analítica.  
Molly cerró los ojos, esforzándose por alcanzar ese último momento.  
-Yo...- en su mente se dibujaron varias imágenes borrosas, -Recuerdo una cena, pero no la cena en sí, me estaba preparando para una y sé que estaba muy nerviosa, porque aunque no era una cita, todo parecía apuntar a que sí. Estaba sola... No espera, Mary estaba conmigo, ella me presionaba para usar ese vestido azul. Salimos, no llegamos a la cena, algo paso en el camino...- abrió los ojos de golpe y acelero todo su cuerpo, -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MARY!?- grito  
-Tranquila- volvió Sherlock a colocar su mano sobre su pecho, -Respira como habíamos acordado, tranquila... Por favor-  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
Eran leves flashes en su mente.  
Iba en un taxi con Mary, cuando vio un camión muy cerca, demasiado.  
Un fuerte golpe, el olor ha quemado y después nada.  
-¿Dónde está?- pregunto con más calma, aunque los monitores indicaban que aún estaba aterrada.  
Ni Sherlock con todo su cinismo podía ser cruel ante eso.  
El famoso detective consultor sólo atino a bajar el rostro y Molly lo supo.  
-¿Cuantos días llevo inconsciente?- cuestiono con inusual tranquilidad.  
-Dos días apenas- contesto.  
-¿Lesiones?-  
-Golpe en el cráneo, cerebro inflamado que tuvo que ser medicado. No entraste a coma, pero si te dejaron en estado inconsciente para regularizar tus funciones. 2 costillas rotas, las del lado izquierdo. Moretones y golpes por todo el cuerpo pero esas heridas son más tratables-  
Molly asintió al tiempo que asimilaba todos los informes médicos que Sherlock le había dado.  
-¿Y John?-  
Sherlock no respondió.

...

-Molly despertó- le informo al doctor que aún seguía sentado en la morgue.  
-¿Soy una mala persona si digo que esa noticia no me alegra?- pregunto en voz baja  
-Las personas suelen ser egoístas cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. En este caso es comprensible que hubieras preferido otro escenario en lugar de...- Sherlock se detuvo, y se corrigió, -No, no lo eres- susurro.  
La miradade John concentrada en los congeladores.  
El sitio donde tenían los cuerpos guardados y en reposo antes de proceder con ellos.  
-Sólo baje a informarte eso y a preguntar si quieres comer o tomar algo de aire-  
-No puedo dejarla sola- Dijo con la voz quebrándose, -Le teme a los sitos pequeños ¿sabes? No le gustan los sitios como este- Suspiro.  
-Te traeré algo para que comas-  
-Vuelve con Molly, por favor- pidió John intentando ocultar el llanto, -Ella te necesita-  
-Pero tú me necesitas a mi-  
-A la única persona que necesito en estos momentos está en este lugar, y a menos que de la orden, no se moverá-  
Ni siquiera Sherlock supo que decir ante esto, por el contrario, sólo asintió y camino rumbo a la salida de la morgue.  
-¿Sabes? Desearía que hubiera sido tu culpa...- le grito John cuando el elevador se abrió, -Que hubiera sido un caso, y que nos estuvieran persiguiendo. Algún problema en que el que nos hubieras metido, alguien para... No puedo odiarte, no tengo a quien culpar. Es sólo que...-  
Sherlock quiso volver, quiso correr y reconfortar a su mejor amigo, pero también le urgía volver con Molly. La idea de la patóloga joven y vulnerable en su habitación tampoco le gustaba tanto.  
-Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas así- admitió finalmente antes de entrar al elevador.

...

-No ha querido probar bocado- le indicó la enfermera a Sherlock.  
El detective suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Yo me encargo- Aseguro antes de entrar a la habitación en la cual Molly Hooper reposaba.  
-¿Vas a regañarme tu también?- Fue lo primero que ella cuestiono al verlo.  
Sherlock buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar la charola con la comida intacta, aún así negó con la cabeza.  
-Supuse que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber en qué consiste una rehabilitación integral- comento tomando la silla que había a su lado para sentarse.  
-Oh sí. Eso funciona cuando el paciente quiere rehabilitarse-  
-¿Acaso no quieres sanar?-  
Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en responder, simplemente desvió la mirada.  
-Molly Hooper- la llamo con voz tranquila.  
La mujer mordió su labio inferior en un claro intento de contener las lágrimas.  
-¿Por qué ella y no yo?- pregunto.  
Las manos del detective se juntaron, apoyándose en su frente.  
-Molly...-  
-Ella no lo merecía. De todas las personas en el mundo...- pasó saliva,-No fue justo-  
-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario- intervino con calma, -Y aún así, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que no quieras probar bocado-  
-Yo no tengo nada que me ate- comenzó a despacio, concentrando su atención en sus uñas, mirando de reojo el catéter que tenía insertado en su muñeca derecha, -Si yo hubiera muerto, realmente a nadie le hubiera importado, en cambio a Mary...-  
El extraño ruido que la hizo volver el rostro y mirar al detective más famoso del mundo, pero en su lugar no estaba viendo eso, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Sherlock.  
-¿Qué...?-  
-No puedes permitirte decir eso- dijo, sosteniendo con fuerza el barandal de la cama.  
Temblaba, pero Molly no sabía si era miedo o coraje.  
-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso-  
-¿Decir que, Sherlock? ¿Que a nadie le importaría?-  
-Yo estoy aquí- casi susurro.  
La doctora parpadeo.  
-Es sólo culpa. No tienes porque justificarte...-  
-Esa noche, Lestrade llamo para decirme que había habido un accidente y que todo parecía indicar que ustedes iban ese taxi- Comenzó a explicar, -Dijo que era algo grave y supe que había pasado. Las posibilidades eran 50/50. Cualquiera de las dos- Se detuvo para poder mirarla a los ojos, -¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé?-  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Molly no-  
-¿Molly no?-  
-Imaginarme un escenario en el cual tú no estuvieras presente, las posibilidades donde no te vería trabajando en tu laboratorio, jamás volver a ver esa sonrisa incómoda, esos ojos-  
-Sherlock...-  
-Suplique que no fueras tu- Desvío la mirada rompiendo todo el momento, -Y después mire a John, y me sentí la persona más miserable del universo, porque estaba seguro de que el podría pensar lo mismo, que como tú misma dijiste, Mary no se merecía esto, y mucho menos él-  
-Creo que...- dudo Molly pero al final se atrevió a levantar su mano con el catéter y colocarla con cuidado sobre la mano de Sherlock, -Creo que en esta historia, ningún escenario es bueno-  
-Estás viva- puntualizo Sherlock mirando aquella caricia sin apartar la mano.  
-¿Lo estoy realmente?-  
Sherlock giró con suavidad su muñeca dejando que las manos de ambos se rozarán con cuidado, permitiendo que sus dedos tocarán la piel cálida de Molly, y que la reacción la hiciera vibrar.

...

-Variables-  
John se giró sólo para ver como Sherlock colocaba una bandeja con comida enfrente.  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?-  
-Esos pequeños elementos que juegan en la ecuación y tienen la capacidad para cambiarlo todo-  
Sherlock espero alguna reacción pero al no obtenerla, jalo una silla y se sentó frente a él.  
-A las 7 menos 15, Mary estaba lista pero Molly aún no. Sus nervios e inseguridad la traicionaron al grado de dudar si su atuendo era el adecuado. Finalmente Mary hablo con ella y la convenció de que lo mejor era partir. A las 7 con 3 minutos, ambas chicas dejaron el piso dispuestas a buscar un taxi. Molly reparo en que había olvidado su teléfono pero estoy seguro que Mary no le dejó volver. Ambas caminaron a la avenida, y por la hora, dudo que les haya tomado más de 5 minutos conseguir un vehículo. La personalidad de Mary es fuerte, ella debió haber abierto la puerta, pero no entro, le cedió el paso a Molly quedando está detrás del lado del conductor, Mary del otro-  
-Sherlock, ¿A dónde vas con todo esto?  
-Del otro lado de la ciudad era más 6:30 cuando el dueño de unos camiones repartidores peleo con su hijo, debió de haberlo llamado holgazán, algo fuerte que lo molestara a tal grado que le provocará salir con furia del lugar: ¿Un pedido? Probablemente un reto que no estaba dispuesto a perder- Tomo un poco de aire, -Dentro del taxi, las chicas conversaban, los nervios por la reunión. Quizás Mary dio la ruta, tal vez el taxista decidió llevarlas... Todas esas variables cuadrando para que a las 7:19, a menos de 10 minutos del restaurante donde quedamos de vernos justo en el cruce de Shepebards con Holland Park, el camión se pasará una luz ruja buscando ganar tiempo y diera de lleno contra la parte izquierda del taxi-  
John negó con la cabeza.  
-El impacto fue directo en su lado. Fue muerte instantánea...-  
-Si Mary hubiera subido primero, Molly...- John paso saliva.  
-Si Molly hubiera regresado por su celular, si el taxista hubiera tomado otra ruta, si les hubiéramos marcado para retrasar o adelantar la cena- Sherlock miro a su amigo, -Las posibilidades son infinitas, sin embargo todo se acomodó para que... Lo siento John-  
John Watson se puso de pie, realmente ni siquiera había tocado la comida.  
-El resultado sigue siendo el mismo: Mary está muerta. No le desearía jamás el mal a Molly, pero, pero...-  
Y el hombre término de romperse en ese momento.

...

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Molly alcanzo a percibir la mirada de satisfacción que Sherlock le dirigió a la bandeja de comida vacía.  
-El doctor dijo...-  
-Sé lo que dijo- Lo interrumpió, -El Doctor Gates es compañero mío, te recuerdo que yo trabajo en este hospital-  
Sherlock esbozó una mueca con sus labios, gesto en el cual Molly presto mucha atención.  
Seguían siendo las mismas actitudes, pero ahora el hombre lucia muy cansado. Si los primeros días, su ropa maltratada había sido un importante detalle, ahora el cansancio había alcanzando todo su cuerpo, en especial su mirada y esas grandes bolsas debajo de sus apagados ojos azules.  
-Me darán de alta, iré a casa y tú también podrás ir a descansar-  
Los días consecuentes a su recuperación, Sherlock se había tenido que dividir entre cuidar de John y atenderla, aunque la doctora había insistido que estaba bien, el la miraba como si temiera que en cualquier minuto le pudiera pasar algo.  
-Respecto a eso...-  
Molly negó con la cabeza.  
-Sherlock, agradezco las intenciones pero en serio- lo miro, -Puedo cuidarme sola. Estaré bien-  
-Hace una semana sentiste que de haber muerto, nadie se hubiera preocupado por ti- comenzó a hablar, -El día de hoy, a alguien le preocupas, pero lo niegas-  
-Es más complicado que eso- admitió la mujer.  
-En Baker Street no estarás sola. No sólo estaré yo, sino también la señora Hudson, incluso John...-  
-Eso precisamente - lo interrumpió, -No he visto a John desde el accidente, y sinceramente no se sí pueda verlo- encogió su cuerpo sintiéndose incómoda en su propia piel.  
La sola idea de enfrentarse a John Watson, de sentir la culpabilidad por la muerte de Mary.  
-Molly, no puedo permitir que estés sola- Suspiro, -Si algo te llegara a pasar- se quedo callado sin poder completar la idea, -Te propongo algo, hablare con John-  
El largo suspiro que escapo de los labios femeninos.  
-Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea-  
-Veras que no. Yo me encargare de que no- Se levanto y beso su frente con delicadeza.  
La doctora se quedo congelada ante ese gesto.

...

El taxi se detuvo frente al número 221B ocasionando que una nerviosa Molly Hooper se removiera en el asiento trasero.  
-Tranquila- coloco Sherlock su mano sobre la de ella.  
-¿Estás seguro que hablaste con John?-  
El detective asintió despacio antes de estirarse para abrir la puerta del vehículo y poder ayudarla a bajar.  
-Las cosas no serán fáciles- Admitió, -Pero serán más llevaderas si todos nos ayudamos-  
-Si tú lo dices- musito Molly.  
Sherlock asintió, y sin más extendió su mano para ayudarla a descender. Hecho esto, la sujeto con cuidado por la cintura y la condujo con cautela hacia la entrada.  
Molly aún reaccionaba ante esos contactos sutiles, ante el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, antes los cuidados que antes no le daba. Los aceptaba con miedo ya que no estaba segura hasta donde podían llegar... O peor aún, cuando podían acabar.  
La puerta se abrió apenas se acercaron.  
El doctor Watson y la señora Hudson los observaron llegar.  
-Molly, querida- musito la casera.  
-Hola- saludo ella en voz baja,-John...-  
-Bienvenida Molly. Espero que con todo esto... Que realmente te recuperes por completo- dijo sin algún eco de odio o resentimiento en su voz.  
Molly miro de reojo a Sherlock y este asintió.  
-Yo también la extraño John. Ella era mi mejor amiga- confeso.  
John no respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.  
-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Sherlock volviendo a sostenerla para subir las escaleras,-Es por aquí-  
John Watson en completo silencio tomo las maletas, mientras la señora Hudson cerraba la puerta.

...

Molly se congeló al darse cuenta que la habitación en la que entraba no era otra más que la de él mismo detective.  
-¿Sherlock..,?-  
-Es la habitación más grande del piso, y considere que quedarte en la habitación de John sería algo incómodo para todos-  
-¿Algo incómodo?- paso saliva la joven, -¿Y esto no lo es?-  
-Podría dormir en la sala hasta que te acostumbres-  
Ella asintió no muy segura de haber entendido la idea.  
-¿Qué...?-  
-Molly Hooper, no me mal intérpretes- avanzo a la cama y se sentó, golpeando con suavidad a su lado, para que ella lo imitara  
-¿Y cómo voy a tomar esto entonces?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.  
-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, es lo único que pude arreglar-  
-¿Sherlock?- Noto Molly el dolor en su voz, mismo que le quebró el corazón, -No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo-  
-No- Admitió, -Tienes razón, no tengo por qué hacerlo- Tomo aire, -Pero realmente quiero hacerlo- 

...

-Sherlock- lo llamo la señora Hudson.  
Ya había pasado un rato desde que Molly Hooper se había instalado en su casa, y John se había encerrado en su habitación.  
-¿Querido?- camino hacia él al no recibir respuesta.  
El aludido se encontraba sentado en la sala, encorvado y con ambas manos cubriendo su cabeza. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba sufriendo, que estaba llorando.  
-Oh Sherlock- se sentó con cuidado a su lado, y pasó la mano por su espalda buscando reconfortarlo, -Tranquillo, sólo... Sólo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes-  
-¿Lo estoy haciendo? ¿Realmente lo hago?-  
-Ambos son importantes para ti, y tu sólo estas intentando ayudar a ambos-  
-Quizás-  
-Sherlock, no puedes proteger a todo el mundo. Lo que le paso a Mary es horrible, pero paso, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, ella lo hubiera querido así-  
En ese momento un ruido se escucho, y ambos voltearon sólo para ver como un cabizbajo John volvía de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano. El siguiente ruido fue el de la puerta de su habitación alcanzo cerrarse.  
-Señora Hudson, lo único que sé es que después de todo esto, me di cuenta de algo- admitió, -No habría podido vivir en un mundo en el cual Molly Hooper no estuviera viva, pero en un donde John se divida entre la vida y la muerte es algo que tendré que enfrentar-

F I N.


End file.
